


Fool

by husbandsuho



Series: Pricked [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Band Break Up, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: It all falls apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello whats up this is a v short little drabble that's a bit of a backstory to Thorns and Hate this Night which i wrote out after listening to Taehyun's new soundcloud music. I hope you enjoy!

None of them knew how it’d ended up like this. Perhaps they had been doomed from the start, their rise too fast and reckless. Maybe it was when Seunghoon had broken his leg and they’d packed him into the van, feeding him alcohol and drawing on his fresh cast. Maybe that’s when someone should have realised it was all downhill.

 

No one bat an eye when Seunghoon got on stage the next day, high on painkillers and alcohol. He acted just as recklessly as he had when he’d broken his leg stage diving the day before. They had to buy him new crutches, his old ones thrown into the wild crowd never to be seen again. Jinwoo payed for them without protest, but Taehyun could see the concern on his face. 

 

Jinwoo was the first to raise his concern, mostly for Seunghoon. It wasn’t a secret they were an item, not like Mino and Taehyun’s shadowy relationship. While Seunghoon was a raging storm, Jinwoo was a calm ocean. And as much as Jinwoo tried to dull his wild, thrashing system, he was inevitably sucked into the storm.

 

So eventually Jinwoo slept a lot. Even when he’d been awake it felt like he wasn’t really there, just a body going through the motions. No one was sure when his smile disappeared, but near the end all that was left was his empty gaze, watching the rest of them willingly waste themselves away. 

 

It was Taehyun who found him. Laying on his bed, tucked in so nicely he could’ve really been sleeping. His face looked peaceful at last. But his hands were so cold under Taehyun’s own, body limp and unresponsive no matter how much he shook him, screamed at him to wake up. 

 

That night was really the end. Jinwoo was gone, taken away in a cold empty van. No one knew what to do. Mino relit the fire, which had died out that morning along with Jinwoo.

 

“He’s really gone,” Seungyoon murmured from where he lay on the rug, an empty beer bottle beside him, “I… I think we really fucked up this time.”

 

They spent the rest of the night in silence. Mino drank, because that’s all he knew. Seunghoon sat in the old two seater couch by the fire, Jinwoo’s favourite. He left the space for him, his empty seat a heavy weight on all of them. And his eyes never left the fire the entire night, expression unreadable.

 

Seunghoon disappeared the next day, leg still in its now filthy cast and half their money in his pocket. And Seungyoon soon followed him, wandering the streets with no goal. 

 

When he was arrested there was only Mino to bail him out. Seunghoon long gone, and Taehyun too numb on drugs and painkillers, holed up in his too expensive apartment. Mino picked him up in their van, putting him up in his old apartment and let Seungyoon get obliterated in his living room again.

 

“It’s over,” Seungyoon said, stretched out on the floor again.

 

Mino nodded, because he knew it was the truth. Seungyoon sat up suddenly and looked Mino in the eye, expression more serious than he’d ever seen it.

 

“I have to go home Mino, I can’t keep going like this anymore.”

 

Mino nodded again.

 

Seungyoon moved closer, “take care of him. He loves you and he needs you right now. He’s always needed you.”

 

A heavy stare between them and Mino nodded once again, “ok.”

 

The next day Seungyoon was gone too. 

 

The apartment lay empty for the first time in months. 


End file.
